


The Sweater Makes Everything Better

by ThinkOfSomethingNiceToSay



Category: Hiveswap
Genre: Can't believe that's a tag, Gen, Not enough hiveswap fanfic so I'm helping out, Post-Break Up, Sweaters, talking about feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 14:00:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15293076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThinkOfSomethingNiceToSay/pseuds/ThinkOfSomethingNiceToSay
Summary: When ur sister's hurt & you gotta beat someone up.I promise it's better than the summary infers.





	The Sweater Makes Everything Better

**Author's Note:**

> Wanshi is underappreciated and also Elwurd is a gay disaster tbh

 

    Wanshi was a good girl. She followed orders, worked productively, never started trouble, and always thought things through.  
  
   Er, at least that was the truth most of the time for the last two, until she ran into someone while she had her nose buried in the latest soldier purrbeast book (although she had already finished it weeks ago, she was doing a re-read) and looked up to see Bronya wearing an absolutely crestfallen expression. "Bronya? What's wrong?" She asks in a worried tone, but the other jadeblood doesn't meet her eyes as quickly as she'd like.  
  
   "It's nothing to worry your sweet little head about Wanshi, I have just failed to acquire one of my belongings that has been missing for quite a while. I could have sworn thousands of times over that I had left it in someone's respite block, but I guess I had been mistaken somehow." Bronya cracks a tiny smile at her in an attempt to soothe her worries and shrugs. "It just hurts a bit to see the person that I am referring to so often to get it back, is all."  
  
She places her bookmark at her page and slams the book closed with enough force to almost make herself sneeze. "Who."  
  
__  
  
    Wanshi vigorously knocks at the door of the offending troll's hive, fury boiling inside her and tempting her to punch a hole straight through whatever, or _whoever,_ was in her vicinity. The door swung open as she thought this and she supressed every urge to tackle the blue haired troll in front of her who was about the same age and height as Bronya. "Look, I don't have-" she started, but blinked in confusion when she saw no one before looking down a bit more. "You aren't Bronya." She states, sounding almost somewhat disappointed. This makes her angrier.  
  
Wanshi goes inside before an offer to do so even completely escapes her lips. "Where is the sweater." She asks, tapping her foot impatiently. The troll who she believes name is something Elwurd gives a look of shock at her boldness, but immediately recovers and crosses her arms.  
  
"What sweater?" She says coolly. Wanshi rolls her eyes and glares at her, not even causing the taller of them to flinch. She's already tired of her pretending she doesn't know.  
  
"Bronya's sweater." She clarifies, Elwurd dramatically raises an eyebrow but still pretends she's innocent.  
  
"And why exactly would it be in my hive?"  
  
She blows a loose strand of hair out of her face and Wanshi curls up her fists at her sides in an attempt not to punch her. "Stop playing games. Bronya just wants to be through with this." She states, causing Elwurd to visibly cringe.  
  
"Well, I don't have it. So-" She shrugs absoloutely unapologetically, uncrossing an arm briefly to point a thumb towards the door. Wanshi growls. "Are you serious?" 

"Abso fucking loutely short stack. If she really thinks I have it she can come over here herself if she wants but I don't have jack shit." She almost believes her, but she knows, she  _knows_ Bronya doesn't just lose things and forget where they were. It's so un Bronya like and anyone who knows her knows that. So you try again with a different strategy. "Please, I can smell the stale perfume on it from here. You probably have not even washed it since you had stole it." She lies. Wanshi's sense of smell is not keen enough to smell that over the dozens of other scents in there, but it's good enough to trick Elwurd apparently because her eyes widen and her cheeks turn slightly blue.  
  
"I- It's- _Damn it_." She sighs, looking away. "I, I didn't steal it, jeez, don't say it like that." Wanshi's anger partially drains out of her as the older troll's shoulders slump. She opens her mouth, then closes it, shaking her head.  
  
"Why?" She asks, more confused than anything. Elwurd was the one who broke up with Bronya, so what gives?  
  
"We couldn't work, we were kismesis but then she was always getting all," Elwurd vaguely waved her hand and her cheeks turned a deeper cerulean. "She always acted hella red and sometimes even pale towards me and it was just _weird_. I can't-" Elwurd shrugged awkwardly "I can't do the _romantic_ romantic shit, so I broke up with her but, I miss her?" She put her face in her hands. "Look, she left it behind okay? And she wouldn't just make a mistake like that so I thought- I just wanted to see if she was over me. And I guess If _I_ was over _her_."  
  
And Wanshi completely lost her wind. Elwurd met eyes with her again then sighed "Ugh this is so fucked up. Forget it, just" Elwurd walked over to a pile of clothes and miraculously pulled out what was, most likely, Bronya's sweater. "I don't want to be the crazy obsessed ex. It's not dirty or anything, I just" she shrugged sheepishly "kept it. Sorry I guess for being an ass. Ugh god I can't believe I vented to a practical wriggler. "  
  
She takes the sweater and tries not to mention how she's hardly a sweep and a half younger than her. "Thank you, I guess, for the apology." Wanshi manages instead. Elwurd walks over to the door and opens it so you can leave, but you feel kind of bad for Elwurd. Bronya was doing pretty okay up until today, but Elwurd kind of just, spilled all of her emotions in the brief time she met her. "You know, you should talk to her. Don't get back together with her because I might just break every bone in your body if you hurt her again, but you shouldn't sit on your emotions like this. Do something productive, just refrain from taking her stuff."  
  
She scoffs, then shoves her hands into the pockets of her jacket. "Sure. Just, don't tell Bronya that I spilled my abdominal sausages to you, shit's bad for street cred." Elwurd says, smirking.  
  
When Wanshi gets back to the brooding caverns and is spotted by Bronya, she immediately gets wrapped up in a hug. She smiles, and all is right in the world again.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy let me know if there's any mistakes? 
> 
> Also sorry if this is dumb lol


End file.
